American Misfits
by IAmNotImportant
Summary: Ponyboy is a senior. It's the night of his high-school prom but he can't bring himself to actually go, instead he writes in his journal about the last couple of years on the Tulsa High rooftop, he soon meets someone who'll give him a night he won't forget
1. Oh, the Glorious, Prom Night

**Title**: American Misfits(Don't mind the title, I made it up on the spot)

**Rating**: PG-13(Just in case)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only one character.

**Summary:** Ponyboy's a senior in High School. It's the night of his Prom but he can't bring himself to actually go, instead he reflects on the last couple of years since the events taken place after the book -on the Roof-top of Tulsa High. He soon meets someone that will give him a night he will never forget……at least not until graduation.

**A/N:** I make some references to another S.E Hinton novel, "That Was Then, This Is Now"…………Ponyboy was in that book as well, so I portrayed him how most boys were described in that novel, plus, Pony was mentioned as older in the book……I couldn't leave that out.

I look down at the gravel pavement that leads into the Tulsa High gym. I see couples go in, arm in arm, after telling their parents to get lost before anyone saw them. But of course, the folks stayed, and took pictures from the car. 

It was all very…**_fake_**. All of this. So much hype over a freakin' prom, **_yes_**, I know this was the last dance of our senior year but come on, we should be worrying about what we're going to do when we go to college, or better yet stay home and count the days until graduation.

Hey, I'm Ponyboy Curtis, and the first time you heard from me was when I was writing for a grade in my English class. I got an A on it, this time I'm writing in a journal. Surprisingly, Darry brought it for me on my 16th birthday, I've been writing in this for a year now, lot's of pages, and by the way, I just turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago (If you must know, Darry gave me roofing tools, I still can't believe it).

I took a brief absence in here, sorry about that. It's just, so much hiatus to worry about.

When I look back at this year, all the years after Johnny and Dally's death included, I can't help but gape. Things are different. To many things, Starting with Sodapop who got fired from the DX for some unknown reason, to this day I still have no idea why. Soda was a great worker, and yet one day, I came home and he was already there, havin' locked himself in our room. I knew he was bawling………but I never told him I did.

It's sounds like bad news, really. But my brother wasn't going to just sit on his ass all day, moping about it. He went into action……….but I never knew he would do something like "that".

He ended up starting his own garage; Steve of course made partners with him in running the piece of crap business. But that was two years ago, and now, well it's actually doing very well. One of the best in the area, and I know part of that reason is because of Soda's power to attract the ladies,……….and their father's along with them.

Soda and Steve really grew up, I mean sure, they're both twenty now, but I just never imagined them acting so……..fuckin' adult like!(Mind my French). 

Steve is engaged with Evie, I knew those two would never break-up. I remember when they told us the so-called great news. Earlier that day, they had, had a huge argument at our house, and then they come to us a couple of hours later, and Evie was jumping up and down, saying she's going to be Mrs. Randle. 

The thing is, I saw Steve smiling beside her, but he also had a black and blue spot on the side of his face. Boy, Evie could really handle good news, huh?

Soda still hasn't found anyone, but currently, he's dating this girl named Magaly. She's real cute, and just like Sandy, she has a soft voice as well. She's good for him. They've only been going out for a month, but I know theirs something big there. Every time I see them together, they're always laughing and making-out, I even heard those two have an actual conversation after their tongue fest……….I kid, only kid.

Getting to Two-Bit…………Guess what, he FINALLY GRADUATED LAST YEAR!!!!!!!.

And guess something else, he also MOVED OUT OF HIS MA'S HOUSE!

He's currently living with Darry and I though. Soda moved into an apartment with Steve.

It's all right though, they live only a couple of blocks down the road and their still always hanging out around the house, so nothings really changed.

Two-Bit got into this whole "Happy-Camper" thing and is now in-love with nature and crap like that, I think it's some sort of spirituality. Don't ask me how he got into this, One day I came home early from school and there was Two-Bit watching some infomercial on "The Freedom of Your True Essence"………He said he stumbled onto it after trying to find porn (he heard some lame rumor that they were actually showing that on TV now, he was seriously mistaken……….Why can't he just go back to having a crush on Minnie Mouse? Things were A LOT easier then)

Lastly, but defiantly not least. Darry, my older bro, my actual hero. We've become real close, even after Soda moved out; I think that made our relationship evolve. He's not as ignorant as he use to be, he actually listens to me now, or at least tries to. Even I realize I sometimes talk about nonsense. The longest I ever put him through torture was last week, when I ranted about some girl I liked and how I saw her making-out with a Soc at the Drive-In. 

His face was classic. It was almost mid-night, he just kept mumbling "uh-hmm" with his eyes almost close. He ended up crashing on the kitchen table that night, right near his un-touched chocolate cake. But that was what made me smile, at the thought; Darry Curtis had tried so hard to listen at my B.S. talk. I never thought that would actually happen.

At this very moment, I'm sitting on the edge of the school roof. I usually went up here on nights like these; night's I just didn't want to be seen by everyone else. I still don't know why I came here, Darry kept saying I should go, 'it's the Prom, you don't want to be an…….Outsider.'

Soda told me to just come as well, but grab the first girl I see and slow dance with her. 

And let me tell you this, it's harder then it sounds, believe me. I'm feeling the sore spot on my jaw.

I didn't have a date, well, scratch that**, _did_ **have one, but she's passed out in the gym right now after drinking the spiked punch. I warned her, I really did.

So, I'm here. I took the tie I had on off, it was literally choking me, I think I was turning shades of blue, my date (Her name's Catherine) thought I was just excited to be there. Ha!

I un-button a little at the top of my white shirt, but I leave on the freakin' black suit. I hated it with a passion. But again, another flaw to all this, the tickets to this crap dance said it had to be formal. ties, suits, everything included.

I didn't know why though, everyone knew that they'd be losing their virginities tonight, and clothes wouldn't matter. Duh!

Just in case I forget, the top part was a joke. 

Damn, things really have changed. I've changed, I know that. Ever since Johnny, even Dally died. I use to not be able to talk about them; it took me a long time to get over and face the fact that my best friend was dead. 

Some part of me still has a hard time comprehending that. And of course, like any other person whose close buddy died, I wish he were here. He'd probably be sitting by my side right about now, we'd both have a weed, and just poke fun at everything that's happen to us.

How I wish that would actually happen. The thing is, I'd still leave him. I'd go off to college, and Johnny, well, Johnny would find something else to do after high school. Something big though. That kid knew a lot, he didn't show it, but I knew he did. Gosh, I'm calling him a kid now………….

I got accepted into UCLA all the way over in California, I'm on a track scholarship. I still can't believe I got it, after so many people applied for it. Mr. Syme, my English teacher, was a big help. 

The gang was so psyched when they heard I got in, but I recall Soda asking why I picked a school so far away from home.

I didn't answer; I still don't think I have an answer to that question.

I've always wanted to see what was out there, out of my neighborhood, out of Tulsa. I managed to do a small part of that with Johnny, when we ran way to Windrixville, but that was different.

This was Los Angeles, California we were talking about. I could see things there, new places, and a whole new crowd of people to get turned down by. I was excited. 

But that still didn't change the part where it was far, too far to make a trip everyday back here, see everyone…………everyday.

I had to do this though; I had to this for myself because I just knew, that something good was going to come of it, it was a gut feeling. 

It was all for the best, I'd still call the guys to keep in touch though, no doubt about that.

The year went by so fast, and now all was left was…………the summer that was coming. I would be packing, and getting everything ready for the new school semester. Two-Bit claimed he was going to go on a road-trip to find 'himself', he said he wasn't going to come back to Tulsa until he's seen all 50 states (I didn't have the heart to tell him their was no way he was going to get to Hawaii by car)……………He asked me to come along with him.

I'm still thinking about that proposal. Hmmmm………..It could be fun.

Ponyboy's POV

I stopped writing finally; I don't know how long I've been up here, scribbling down in this journal. I looked up at the night sky; the moon was shining especially tonight. It was my only light.

The air was warm, summer was just around the corner, but the wind, the wind was nice-and cool so, it was a good feeling against my face.

I sighed silently. 

Then a voice interrupted my…musing, my spiritual bonding with the……um……..I don't know what I'm saying! whatever I was doing, I was interrupted.

"The prom……..It marks sort of an end to all this, It's like graduation except minus the diploma and ex the stupid robe……..You just get to dance………and while your at it, have sex ……." I turned, to see a girl standing before me.

But she wasn't **_just_** a girl; she wore a bright pink dress, with a small same colored bow on the side of her head. It was all very girly, and dressed up……..if she didn't have the face of someone who wanted to jump off this roof because of wearing it.

Her very dark hair was up, along with, once more, same-colored eyes. She had on glasses, but you could tell she wasn't a nerd. Her thin eyebrow cocked as I stared up at her, almost admiring how beautiful she looked with the moon beaming down on her light skin.

"Um……huh?" I blurted out.

She had a cigarette in her hand and took a drag from it, before pointing down at my still-opened journal that was draped over my lap. 

"Oh!" I said, and then quickly shut the book.

"Were you……." I started

"Reading over your shoulder?" She finished, taking another drag of the Marlboro cigarette.

I nodded in response, still looking up at her; she was pretty, but cocky. I wasn't too fond of that. 

Shrugging, she said "Sorry, It's just……downstairs, it's boring as hell. I just thought your writing was more……interesting. I mean, how many times do you see a lonely boy sitting up on a school roof, writing in their diary? Not very often, you got to seize the moment, and the curiosity." She talked with a clear voice, as if she knew what she said, and she didn't care what everyone else thought of it.

"Well, just to make something clear, I'm writing in a journal, not a diary" I corrected, looking away from her.

"Ooo, I struck a nerve in Angela Shepherd's object of her affection" The bright pinkness of a person replied, in pretend shock.

I glared at her "What does she have to do with this?" I asked, turning my head back. I knew who Angela Shepherd was, she was Curly's and Tim's little sister, but why was this girl mentioning her?  
  
She sighed "Wow, you're really out of the loop, you're the only thing that girl talks about, how she dumped Bryon Douglass for you…..…..blah,blah, blah" The mystery girl, who will be soon named by me "Ye who have no damn name" answered, making gestures in the air.

"No wonder that guy hates me……" I muttered. I knew who Bryon was as well; I always wondered why he seemed to not like me when I was hanging out with Mark (Another good friend of mines. Those two are like brothers, even live together) and it's because his girl was after me.

"Bingo" 'Ye who have no damn name' commented, dropping her cigarette on the ground and stomping on it with her pink heel.

"……….What's your name?" I suddenly asked, out of my own burning curiosity and my desperate attempt to change the subject. I'd never seen her before, not that I knew everyone, but after 4 years in a school, I think I would have seen her face.

"Why do you want to know?" She answered with a question, a sly smile on her rosy lips.

"Because I've never seen you around here, I just want to know what your name is….unless you don't have" I retorted lastly, this time, even I didn't notice this…….but I smirked at her.

"True….No one ever sees me, but if you must know……My names Maria Figueroa, and yours?" 

"Ponyboy Curtis" I casually replied, hoping she wouldn't comment on my name like most people did.

She didn't, instead she asked if she could sit down beside me, I shrugged and nodded.

So, she did. She sat next to me, her legs dangling over the side of the building. I looked over at her, pushing some of my hair that got into my eyes as I watched her. I didn't wear too much grease anymore, just to the sides; I left the front part of my hair to fall over my forehead. Most guys did this these days. Along with people, fashion has changed as well. Politics are big on the Socs, there are hardly rumbles going on anymore too. Peace, love, and crap like that has been spreading. 

People called hippies are almost everywhere; it's like their popping up out of every corner. Again, like I mentioned, things have changed along with the times. Something that surprised me most was Socs were beginning to spend their money on……..looking poor, as they used to before on coming across rich. Hard to believe, I know, but I see more and more Socs wearing old jeans, with their shirttails hanging out, just like we Greasers have done from the start, since we couldn't afford **_not_**to. It made me want to laugh at the thought, no, the reality. To be honest, you couldn't really tell a Soc and a Greaser apart from looking at them anymore. It was odd, crazy, and weird, everything that means abnormal. 

As I look down at Maria's necklace, I notice she wears a small peace sign around her neck. She stares at me strangely all of a sudden, and crosses her arms over her chest.

My eyes widen for a brief moment and I shake my head, franticly "Oh! No, I wasn't looking at your……..I wasn't" I quickly defended myself, the last thing I wanted was her going down to the party and saying 'Ponyboy Curtis, you know, the "quiet kid who got in a lot of trouble a while back" is a total pervert!'

"Yeah, well, keep you eyes up here, buddy," she pointed towards her eyes.

I could only reply "Of course, me lady" 

We were silent for a while now; just looking out into the city, you could see numerous of buildings and houses from up here. I never really noticed how big and tall this school really was.

"…….Can I ask you something?" I broke the stillness and silence. 

"Depends on the question……..If you asked me what time it was, I would gladly answer…….Now, if you asked me if I wanted to go into the school woods and make-out crazily with you……….I'd answer by decking you, then asking when" She grinned at me, and looked into her small purse.

I felt my ears turning red, I was blushing, it was a habit I was never going to grow out of. I looked away from her for a moment, like a five-year-old would do after kissing the girl-next-door on the cheek.

But I could tell she was no girl next door. 

"Ask Away" Maria reminded me, placing two cigarettes on the edge of her mouth and lighting them, before offering one to me. I accepted and put it into my mouth, taking a puff.

"O.K……..You pretty much summed up, Prom was something important, something big……well, having said that, and having that notion……what I'm trying to say is……why the hell are ya' up here reading over a "Lonely Boy's" diary, I mean journal! Like me if you think this party is something special?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow, even slipping up on the last part. It was a journal!!!! 

She laughed softly, which surprised me. "To tell you truth, all I said is… bull really, I'm actually up here because I'm hiding from my boyfriend, pity me later" She replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of her date.

"I would, pity that is, if I weren't doing the same…….My dates probably in the land of the sleepy by the punch bowl right about now, if I go down, and she's awake, she'd probably want to "show her groove thing" to me" I said, taking another drag from the cigarette Maria gave me.

Maria stifled another laugh once more; it gave me a sense of satisfaction when she did. "You mean you're Catherine's date? Oh god, girls are throwing their corsages at her, she must be covered in them by now" 

I chuckled, " Suits her," I said, I didn't know why I went to this dance with Catherine, she was just there, and it was a last minute thing.

"What about yours?" I asked, staring back at her. 

Maria fidgeted with her clear glasses "Oh, that bastard is doing **_his_** groove thing with Cherry Valance's little sis'" She answered, looking down at her corsage; it was as big as my fist. 

I couldn't really believe someone would dump Maria like that, I didn't know her very well, but she seemed okay so far. 

She slipped the corsage off her wrist and with a glance towards me and a "Here's to bad dates" she threw it over the side of the building. Following a voice "Ow! Who the hell threw that!?" 

I quickly grabbed her by the arm and leaned back so, the person, whoever it was, didn't see us.

"Oh my god! I think it's a sign from God, Randy!" We heard another voice. Maria and I giggled, I raised a hand up to my lips "Sshh". I sat up and peered over the ledge, the couple must have gone inside already.

"Their gone" I told her as we sat up again. She smiled at me, "I think that was one of the Anderson brothers…….Damn, how many of them are named Randy?" She said, in disbelief. You could tell she did this a lot, it seemed like Maria often contemplated on how stupid life could really be. I think I did that a lot too.

"Two so far," I answered, chuckling at the madness of that.

I soon realized she was cold, her arms were still crossed but I only thought it was because she reckoned me staring at her chest, which I wasn't by the way, but I noticed her bottom lip trembling slightly, and the weather **_had _**gone down up here.

Without a word, I slipped off my leather jacket, which was the only thing I still had that hadn't changed, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She only gazed at me for a second, and I heard her murmur a "Thanks"

"…….Crazy year" Maria suddenly said, bringing her right leg under her dress, to sit more comfortably. I did the same, and placed my journal to my side. "Tell me about it, I still can't believe all this has happened" 

"What? You friend's death? Or us actually making it this far, all the way to Prom, and just a week before we graduate from this hell of a school?" She asked, and I gave her a surprised expression. A half-smile appeared on her light-made-up face. "I've heard things about you, I'm not totally deluded of who you are" 

"Apparently, everyone has a fuckin' sense on who I am" I muttered. So many people had come to me the week I came back to school, after Johnny and Dally's death, they all pitied me, felt sorry for me, and I hated it. It didn't change a thing, or matter to me that they cared. 

"Sorry…….It's just the power of school gossip" Maria replied with a 'My cue to sympathize smile'.

"It's alright" I said, "It doesn't matter anymore……But on your question, I meant the us being here part, but I have to admit, my friend's death does have a part in it all for me" I responded, truthfully.

"That just makes graduating even better……..You think I've spent four years at this dump because of education?…….Ha! When I get that diploma, I'm just going to shove it in my step-father's face for ever saying I was never going to accomplish anything and end up being one of those women working at the corner, like my older sis……" When she got to the part about her step-father, something glinted in her dark eyes, it seemed like hatred.

"How…….Emotional" I replied. "Are you going to college?" I asked, amused in her.

Maria looked down at her dress, and a smile spread on her lips, she nodded still looking down. 

"I guess I care more about education then I put off," She said, gazing up at me from her long-eyelashes, I didn't realize until now how long they were until then.

"How about you?" Maria asked, crossing her legs and laying her chin on her palm with her pink-polished fingers curled up.

"Yup" I nodded, and this time it was my turn to simper "Got into UCLA" I told her, but I wasn't bragging. I never brag, okay did that sound conceited?

She seemed shocked at what I said, and began laughing and she pulled her head back.

"What?" I mused at her weird antics but I was also bewildered in why she was laughing.

"I got into the same school," Maria finally said, after her fit subsided.

I tilted my head "Really? You're going?" I had to be reassured; this was too vague and surreal.

"Actually, it's one of the school I got into but it's in my top choices" She said, hugging my jacket tighter around her, it looked good on her, maybe that's because anything looked good on her. That was just my guess, the dress she wore honestly looked like a birthday-cake instead of clothing but she pulled it off, maybe she was the only one who could. 

"**_One _**of the schools you got into?" I said, impressed, I didn't think she was the brainy type, at least she didn't show it and believe me, that wasn't an insult.

"I have to choose between going to NYU or UCLA, I still haven't chosen and I definitely should…….the clock is……." 

"Ticking" I finished "I think all our teachers have been telling us that non-stop this year" We both laughed at the inside-joke.

"It's just…….To good to be true, you know what I mean, like all this is **_too_ **easy for the moment" She pondered.

I nodded "You mean like everything is just building a road in front of you and all you have to do is choose one, but you just know one of those roads leads to a cliff" 

"Has anyone ever told you, you're very philosophical?" She countered, a Cheshire cat smile given to me.

I couldn't help but nod once more in spite of myself; people had actually said that before to me. I didn't pay any attention to them, but with Maria, I guess I really was.

"So, after drowning hours of listening to my friends on the subject of 'what are they going to do for their summer', I've come to want to know that answer with you, Curtis, so what are you doing? Skiing in the Alps with some last minute rich friends you made tonight, locking yourself in your room and writing poetry until dawn about you're toe-nails and how they are more manicured than your local rival, or…….…here it comes, and it's been so over-used…….….Road-trip, cross country!" Maria said in pretend excitement, I could hear the sarcasm invented in her voice. It almost made me **_not_** want to tell her that, that was actually an option of mines.

I laughed though "You broads sure are getting more interesting by the year……Toe-nails?" 

Maria sighed "Sad but actually true, most boring conversation that lasted five minutes I've ever had" 

"Really? The longest, most boring conversation I've ever had was 6 minutes and it was about how Mr. Ed is able to talk. The analysis is Peanut Butter put in the horses mouth" 

"Fascinating, I thought they just had a trained horse to move its lips" 

We wondered at the same time, and then laughed some more. "I think that's a mystery no one will ever find out for sure," I said, finally flicking my cigarette away. 

"Hey, look……." She made a ring of smoke appear as she blew. 

"Impressive" I commented, both my eyebrows cocked, and disappearing under my bangs.

"Yeah, learned that from my old lady" She said.

"Your mom taught you that?" I asked

"No, my grandma, I said old lady and I meant it" She replied, pursing her lips together.

"You got a whacked out family," I commented, grinning.

"Who doesn't!" 

I thought about that for a moment. Their was definitely truth in those words, I remember Two-Bit's nature-talking, and Steve's out of the blue proposal, then I remembered Soda's brooding turned success, and Darry's drooling on the kitchen table just to make me happy by listening. I did have a pretty unusual family, and yet I loved them nonetheless. 

"You're right" 

We enjoyed each other's company after that, just poking fun at people and making up stories of the couples as they walked out of the gym and we peered down at them from the roof. "They are a transvestites undercover as Senior high students……" she started, looking down at the head of the cheerleading squad and her date, the quarter back of the football team.

"And their mission is to make as many people drink the spiked punch as they can so, that they can all get drunk as hell and go out, and…….um…….."

"Become Transvestites!" She finished for me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I replied, nodding.

That night, she took Johnny's place. No, it's nothing bad, or perverted. But as I was thinking earlier, what I wrote in my journal was that I wished Johnny were here, how we would have had some fun with each other. Then Maria appeared, and I had…….fun with her. After so long, I felt some sort of friendship I hadn't felt for quite a while after Johnny Cade went into that church.

Even if it was just for one night, I was going to make the most of this with Maria. Like she said, tonight was a big night, it was the Prom, like graduation minus the diploma and ex the stupid robe……Just dancing.

So we did. I got up, and outstretched my arm to her. 

She looked up at me, highly immersed. "Dance with me" I simply said, it was the most straightforward thing I had said in these last four years. You got to keep into consideration; I was the quiet-shy kid but tonight, to hell with it, along with everything else.

She flashed me a glimpse of her white teeth and took my hand as I helped her up, revealing her full height to me. She was just an inch shorter than I was, and I was relieved at that. Catherine skied over me like a large building but Maria, well; she just looked at me straight in the eye and laid her head easily on my shoulder. 

We could hear the music playing from downstairs, and we began to slowly move with it. I was lost in the way her body moved, the feel, the touch of each other. 

I looked down at her, seeing her face, she had her eyes closed and I could feel her playing with the labels of my suit in her right hand. I grinned; I knew I was dancing with the most beautiful girl in school. 

Maria soon met my gaze and whispered, "Let's get out of here" 

We were still dancing slowly, and I whispered back "Where?"

She laid her head on my shoulder once more "Don't know, just……somewhere" 

I agreed silently. With a swift stop, I took her hand and turned to open the door leading to the gym. But she stopped "Wait…Your diary, I mean journal. Don't forget it," 

I looked over her shoulder and saw it lying on the ledge. Then something came over me "Leave it," I answered.

"But what happens if someone finds it and reads it?" She asked, retreating her hand and crossing her arms, the same sly smile she had when I met her about an hour or two ago reappearing on her pretty face. 

"Maybe, some kid will find it and get some sort of meaning or something like that from it" 

"Or maybe you'll just come back tomorrow morning and get it" 

"Maybe" and with that we continued walking, I slung my arm around her shoulders and went down the wooden steps.

The streets seemed deserted somehow tonight, like a ghost town, and we were the only survivors on the whole planet. I was exaggerating; I just heard the honking of a car…

We walked on the middle of the street, not caring if a car would pass by. 

I hadn't stopped holding her hand since we left the school. We didn't know where we were going, and I knew she didn't care either.

"Wait…..Stop" Maria suddenly said, coming to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"These shoes……..these little fuckers are killing me" She put a hand on my shoulder, steadying herself, and taking off her pink high-heels. 

"Tell me the truth, how does this dress really look like?" She also asked, as she stood in front of me, bare-feet and arms out-stretched, I could see part of the dress from inside my jacket.

"It's uh, um, err" I sputtered, Should I tell her it looks like a piece of art work…….from Picasso?

"Come on, I'm a big girl, I can manage" She urged, making "come here" gestures with her hands.

"Okay……..It looks like a girl's worst nightmare,no,no,no, a Bridal dressers worst nightmare! A dress gone to hell and back to seek revenge on any poor girl going to the Prom and you're her, a birthday cake, a-"

She hit me on the chest, with her fist, but it was a good-heartedly on.

"I think I got it," She muttered, taking off her pink bow and throwing it on the gravel street.

"You said the truth!" I pointed out, smirking and chuckling.

She hit me on the arm this time, "Yeah, yeah. When a girl asks how their dress really looks and they say they want the truth……..You don't actually tell them it, it's like going to your death" She said, as we began walking once more, she held her shoes in her right hand.

"Thanks for the tip" 

"You'll need it"

It had been 5 minutes and we, to my surprised, came into view of the local Elementary school playground. This gave me an idea.

I turned to Maria and said "Come on, I got an idea" before she could say anything, we began running towards the small chain fence that surrounded the school playground.

The entrance was lock, but I found a way in, you always find a way in.

I pulled a part of the fence back, so she could go through 

  
  
"Ladies first" I gestured with my free hand, with a grin

"How sweet" She replied, sarcastically, giving me a small smile.

We managed to both fit in perfectly, and as we walked closer to the swings, I climbed up the slide and jumped off the end.

She giggled and sat down on the swings. I came from behind her and pulled her back, letting her go up.

She giggled once more, "You're crazy," Maria said, as she came down.

I grinned madly at her, "I know you like it" I said, flirtatiously. 

The smiled disappeared from her face, and she stopped swinging to stare at me.

"Are you flirting with me, Ponyboy Curtis?" She said, straightforwardly.

"That's all we've been doing tonight" I replied, it surprised me I even did.

Maria grinned this time "I guess we have" 

I went and sat on the swing next to hers. I laid my head against the cold chain holding the seat up, she did the same. "I had a good time…….Reading some of your diary, smoking, talking to you about college and Mr. Ed,……" She said to me, swinging back and forth slightly, just like I did. 

"Don't forget the Transvestites," I reminded, 

She nodded "Ah, never forger the transvestites" then laughed once more.

"I had a good time too……..Hey! Wait, it's a journal **_not_** a diary," I corrected.

"I know, I just like the way you scrunch up your nose when I say that" She observed.

A piece of her dark hair escaped from the tightness of the bun she wore and swooned over her eye. She blew at it annoyingly. I reached out and tucked it behind her ear, feeling her face as I did so.

She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her bottom lip. I traced her lips and up to her eye, taking off her glasses.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, her warm lips, gosh…….

As I kissed her, I felt her let out a small sigh into my mouth and she dropped her shoes into the sand beneath us, I grinned into the kiss in spite of myself. But she was making me as much light headed than I was with her. I rummaged into my pocket and put her glasses there, as I reached for her face with my other hand. I pulled her close. Closer…….

"**_Clunk!"_**

****

We fell off the swings, and onto the sand, she landed next to me. We laughed and she leaned in this time, and continued our kiss. I raised my head slightly, and put my left arm around her. I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt her tongue start entering my mouth. I felt like my eyes were going to roll up into my head as she did so, massaging mines with hers.

I rolled to the side, my hand finding their way back to the side of her face, feeling her smooth cheek.

That's when I heard a " **_CRUNCH"_**

****

We stopped, and I looked up at her. My eyes suddenly widening as my hands stumbled carelessly into my pocket and as I clenched my teeth, I took out Maria's remains of her glasses.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I apologized, holding the shattered pieces up.

Maria looked at them, her face was seldom……..

Then……..

She burst out into laughter "Oh my god, my glasses" She said, in between chuckle.

I couldn't help but like her even more right then and now "Your not mad?" I asked, a strange expression on my face.

She kissed me lightly on the lips, " 'course not……….I…….(kiss)……can always use……(kiss)……..that new product……..(kiss)…….Contacts, their called" She told me and kissed me as well.

I was relieved. 

We laid there for what seemed like hours, my arm wrapped around her, and her hand on my chest. We made-out crazily, like Maria had put it earlier on the rooftop. I guess she was only half right; we weren't in the school woods………..

I was starting to think……………Hey, Prom wasn't so bad after all. 

What's left? Only graduation ahead, and I prayed…………

That it was going to be as good as tonight…………….

  



	2. Graduation Day: Don't tell me I didn't w...

American Misfits, chapter 2: Graduation Day. 

I can't help but sense myself become more and more nervous by the minute as I sit here, in between Mr. Syme, and Mrs. Fitzgerald. I feel that I am breathing hard as I grip onto my cue cards with a deadly tightness.

I look out into the crowd, the whole Senior year class sits before me, staring up at the Principle who of course is making their tradition but pathetically boring speech about 'Moving onto the next stage in our life…..blah,blah,blah…….Like we really give a damn, most of us are joining the Peace-core or working for a sun-tanning company after this'

I blow annoyingly at the small piece of rope fabric from my hat; I move it to the side. 

I'm blinded for a brief moment as a sudden flash overcomes my vision, I raise a hand up to my face and when I can finally see correctly, and the freakin' dots disappear, I spot Darry standing by the side plat-form. He wears his green-turquoise suit and is holding a camera that is as big as his head, which is big. I'm kidding, oh god, I can't even joke right now. I feel my heart pounding as if it's next beat will make it rip through my chest. Whoa, gruesome thought, actually.

I let myself be startled as someone taps me on the shoulder; I wince and quickly look to my left. Mr. Syme puts his hand on my back and gestures for me to go up, he keeps saying, "It's time, Mr. Curtis. Break a leg…….but not literally" Gosh, teachers sure weren't ever going to get over the whole Greaser thing.

I nod and as I get up from my cheap, white painted wooden foldout chair, I glance at Darry who still stands by the stage, he gives me a heads-up.

I smile quickly and look back at my class, their parents, and the teachers, as they stand on the sidelines.

I squint my eyes just a bit as I feel the sun beam down on me, it was an extremely sunny day. Just the perfect day for graduating from High school.

I try to adjust the microphone, which was a bad idea and just ends up making a loud noise; everyone flinches at the same time. 

I hold back a smirk but then my heart is in my throat once more and I feel like hiding under the chair again.

I find some sort of calmness as I pick out Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, and their girlfriends sitting in the swarm of people.

Soda fidgets and pulls distractedly at his tie, but Mary quickly slaps his hand and points to me. He looks up at me and a huge smile spreads on his always and forever go-lucky face. He mouths "Good Luck"

I begin……….

At least not before Principle Snyder got up from his seat one more time and without even using the microphone, he shouts "Settle down, kids….er, I mean, young adults!  You haven't graduated yet…..…Hey, you, yeah the one making that obscene gesture with their finger…..I saw that!, see me after graduation…….Now, listen up, we're going to hear some words from our Valedictorian, Ponyboy Curtis……Go on."

I gave him a "God, Even though you're a total idiot Principle Snyder, don't ever change" expression.

The last thing I look directly at, before I begin my speech is the huge banner that hangs opposite of me and reads "CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF '69" in big red-letters.

This was all happening. The youngest Greaser was moving on, but why wasn't I the least frightened? I wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to me in college, maybe some 'butterflies in my stomach', okay, a swarm of butterflies! But it wasn't anything horrifying like I had thought it would be years ago, hell, I didn't even think I would make it this far. I always knew I was……bright. But I just thought some circumstance would have me drop out of school along the way. 

That sure didn't happen. It was more like the opposite, every time something **_did_** happen; Darry wanted me to try **_even_** harder in my studies. I think he meant a lot by this, as if both Soda and him wanted me to be…….different, be something **_more_ **than **_just_** a Greaser. Even though I didn't have a problem with that, or did I really? 

I didn't see Darry, Sodapop, even Steve, and Two-Bit as **_just_** Greasers, I saw them as my friends, my brothers, really **_neat_** guys.

But back to my speech…………

"They say high-school are our Golden Years, these are the days that we're going to look back on and smile upon……..Whoever said that was seriously mistaken and disturbed,(Small laughter from the crowd)……High school is not at all fun and hugs, it's torture, everyone and I mean **_everyone _**has problems, ups and downs, your high points and your not so high points. Whether you're a good student or a bad one, Popular or un-popular, Greaser or Soc…….We all go through this…….thing is…….We learn from them as well. These years shape what we are going to be, become. They somehow give you a…..sense on who you are, or want to be. Either you're going to be the most successful person in this group of students or **_not_**. No one really knows, and to tell you the truth, most of us really **_don't_** care if your sitting beside the next Clark Gable or even better, the next astronaut to actually land on the moon.(Snickers, and small "You got that right!")……. I say, let's not worry about that right now. You have your whole life ahead of you to think about this. Some of you probably will never even find who you **_really_** are but do you actually want to? That's the question that is in everyone's head. What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to my friends?……..No one knows. We just have to wait and see…….So, let's not look back at the past and miss those days, but instead, look ahead for the future and what new memories we're going to make of it. A step forward not backwards. Good-bye class of '69 and hello…….Our life."

Applause erupted from the crowd as I finished, I couldn't help but smile brightly as everyone got up and cheered. For me? My speech? I didn't know, and didn't care but I liked the feeling of it. It was not as bad as I had thought it would be. I had actually had the notion that after finishing I would blow up into a million pieces, or worse, throw-up on the stage but now, now that feeling of nervousness was gone and all was left was……..Satisfaction, dwelling in everyone's applause and shouts of approval from the teachers.

I bowed my head somewhat and continue to smile; I turned to the side to see Darry. He had a strange expression on his face. As if I had just caught him doing something **_wrong_**, he absently looks down at his feet and still holding his camera, he stares up at me and a grin appears on his face. "Way to go, little brother" He said, loud enough for me to hear over everyone.

This time it was **_my_** turn to do the "**_Darry Move",_** I shoved my hands into my pockets, bashfully.

I glance at Sodapop and Darry as they sit on my right, looking down at my diploma. They were reading down it, for what I counted as the millionth time. Even Two-Bit was there, he held a magnifying glass over it. Was he checking if it was real? Wow, How much faith those guys have in me. Feeling the love in this corner.

Darry is touching, subconsciously, at his chin and nodding with approval as he studies the piece of paper. Steve suddenly came from behind him and looked down "Hmm, wow, can't believe the twerp actually made it" He commented, but I knew that was **_his_** of saying "Good for you, Ponyboy. I knew you could do it" 

Evie wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Yeah, you know, honey…….I could of gotten one of those" Obviously talking about the diploma.

"Really? If she can, then I'm pretty sure Fred Flinstone could too" Soda muttered, Steve poked him in the back, then turned to Evie "Baby, you got to finish high-school to get one of these….…..But it doesn't matter, I'd love you either way" He responded, nuzzling her neck. Evie shrugged him off "I could, I know someone who could get me one…….I have my connections" 

"Connections to…….What? Some guy who can sneak you a free hamburger from McDonalds" Two-Bit piped in, laughing, like always at his own lame joke.

Darry elbowed him, well actually, he elbowed Sodapop, and Soda fell to his side, making **him** elbow Two-Bit. "Hey!" the two Greasers bellowed in unison.

Darry smirked and pretended not to hear, he continued to look down at the diploma.

I shook my head, and a good roll of my eyes; I turned away from my bickering family to look up front at the stage. 

"……..Catherine Fargo, Stephanie Fegbert, Carl Frelance,………"

Yes, we were in the F's finally!  
  


"……….Angel Figoro, Anthon Figar, Magaly Figrosa,……….Maria Figueroa" 

There she was, I sat up straighter in my seat as I tried looking overheads that were seated in front of me. I managed to sneak a peak ahead towards the aisle, which was where she sat.

"Hey, Pony, they even spelled your name right" Two-Bit observed still on the freakin' subject of the stupid piece of paper. 

"My name is not hard to spell" I replied, still keeping my vision directed to Maria, as she smiled curtly, she seemed to…..glow as she was up there, she radiate somehow. Don't ask me how. The only thing that was different about her than the night we shared was she wore her dark hair loose, it fell over her shoulders. "Yeah, but they usually put a space between the Pony and the Boy" Two-Bit continued to put his two-cents in.

"You noticed that too! Jeez, I hate when they do that, and it's not even **_my _**name" Soda remarked, as he took the beer that was handed to him by Mary, she had gone to the Counter store down the street and must of brought it.

I made a double take as I saw Sodapop open it, my eyes widened "Soda, you **_can't_**be drinking a beer here" I hissed, whispering.

He shrugged "Don't worry, Pony, I'll drink it up fast" 

I made a noise, clearly getting annoyed and turned away from them, crossing my arms. "Don't get your briefs in a twat, Ponyboy,……I've been drinking one ever since I got here" Two-Bit said, holding up another beer bottle from his jacket.

I glared but tried not to pay any attention to them, of course Darry half-threatened and told them to throw it out…….Or the bottles would be shoved up their………..Need I finish?

I saw Maria as she sauntered to her seat with a smirk, I grinned as she threw her diploma that was laced in red ribbon mid-air and a man that sat before her (Must have been her step-father) caught it, laughing.

"Congratulations Class of '69…….you are, and I'm very honored to say this……..You have all just graduated from Tulsa High" Principle Snyder announced, even though we already knew that, and this time he used the microphone.

As if everyone was in some sort of trance, including myself, suddenly got up on their feet and threw our hats up into the air, all could be seen for moments were those pointed things at the end in the sky, I soon remembered that the school had posted a notice to all seniors that we were **_not_** suppose to throw our hats up into the air after the ceremony. But they would only be ruining an extremely good stereotype that we seniors, or at least **_use to be_** seniors get every year.

Then the answer to **_why_** the school board didn't want us to throw them was…..heard?……

"OW!" voices shrieked from all over.

"Watch out……their coming down" Darry warned as he put my head down, as well as everyone else did. It was like we were just being bombed for War World III,……..kind of cool.

"Ponyboy! Stand over there, I want you to take a picture with me and Soda, holding your diploma" Darry instructed, more like ordered me as he handed his camera to Two-Bit who grumbled as he was interrupted his flirting with some kid's single mother.

"Again!" I moaned, rolling my eyes the thousandth time today and sighing loudly. Soda hit me upside the head and put me in a headlock, he rubbed his fist into my hair. "Come on, kid brother, don't whine, suck it up" He said, with a good-heartedly laugh. I managed to quickly get out of his grasp and pull his arm behind his back. I was as tall as him now, just as strong as him too, sometimes our "play fights" could last hours until Darry would slam our heads together to stop. "You keep forgetting, Pepsi-Cola, I ain't a kid anymore" I replied, through clenched teeth as we wrestled. "Yeah, but I'm still older……wiser"

"You two" Mary said, as she watched us and giggled.  

We were suddenly pulled apart and I felt an arm over my neck,  "**_I'm _**always going to be the oldest **_and _**wisest" Darry's voice cut in, "**_kid brothers"_** he added, chuckling. Even though Darrel was older, 24, and even though I said I was more built, my older brother was still always going to be the strongest of the three of us, hell, out of the gang. He would until the end of time, be Superman. 

"Say Cheese" I looked up to see Two-Bit's grinning face, right before I was once more blinded by that damn camera flash.

I shook my head, dazed, as I looked around. We were standing in the crowded courtyard of Tulsa High, everywhere I turned I could see the use-to-be high school students, in there, what I've come to already get use to, red robes. I observed the Socs as they made-faces from the pecks their classy-looking mothers gave them on the cheek. Then I looked over at the Greasers who practically wanted to run away as their mothers gave them **_too_** sloppy kisses on their cheeks. The only thing I could think of was that I was strangely going to miss **_all _**of this. I didn't understand why, if you had told me a year back I that I would be thinking that, I would of thought you were mental and said "Hell no!" but even as I watch my worst enemies, I find myself going to miss them. Miss this school, miss being with my friends.

A group of people began to move, revealing a girl I had kept my eye on through-this whole ceremony.

She was talking with a few of her friends. She turned her head and as she saw me, she smiled slightly and nodding to her friends, she said something and began walking away from them. I stood there, watching as she came closer to me.

"Just the Pony I wanted to see," She said.

I grinned "And just the…….Maria I wanted to see" I replied

"……..Wanted to tell you, great speech you made up there." I noticed she didn't have her glasses on, well, duh! That's probably because I rolled over on them……..

"You're just saying that" 

"No, I mean it……..Wow, look what this graduation has done to me……..I'm **_actually _**being nice, I feel a hug coming on" She said, enthusiastically.

I smiled "Woah, don't go talking crazy there…..Hug? Madness" I joked.

Her eyes sparkled as she stared at me, maybe because of the still beaming sun, even though it was going to be late afternoon now.

"I know, what am I thinking……..But that will probably sub-side another minute with my parents……..Will I see you over at The Dingo? I'm going with some friends over there, heard almost everyone is going. Sort of an after party kind of thing"

"I heard about that too", it was some plan that most of the seniors had thought of. They would somehow sneak out of their parties that the majority were being held for them and all meet up at "The Dingo" to have their **_own _**party, the point of it was to **_not_** have overly-proud parents, noisy little cousins, and their grandmothers who get a little too **_cozy_** with them there.

I nodded "Maybe, I'll see you……."

"Stevie, I want too dance…." Evie complained, as she tugged at Steve's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Baby, we're going to the club soon…….Ponyboy! Say good-bye to your little girlfriend, and get your ass over here! Mind you, but **_some_** people want to get drunk-

"And laid! future college-boy" Two-Bit finished Steve's sentence

"Preaching to the choir, here" Soda said, laughing, as he wrapped his arm around Mary and pulled her closer to him.

"You heard them, Pony" Darry added, his shoulders shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right over, hold your horses" I yelled over, beckoning them off.

I saw Maria laughing as I turned back to her "Is that your family?" She asked, pointing and waving at Two-Bit who, was……waving back at her? Damn, he really was going to get his ass kicked by me.

"Part of them, thank god" 

"Ponyboy, you rock my world!" A by passer, actually, it was Bryon Douglass, Angela Shepherds ex, and apparently, my foe said in a mock girly voice. I looked down at my feet; I could feel myself turning a shade of pink. Maria was laughing some more.

I gazed up at her "Are you laughing at me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can see why you were picked Valedictorian, Mr. State The Obvious…….and what are you going to do if I was?" She teased, tilting her head slightly to the side, and sizing me up.

A half-smile/smirk appeared on the side of my mouth. "……Something damn…..manly!" 

"Oh, how macho, you be-still my heart" She said, pounding lightly on her chest, over her heart.

"Aw…….Sit on it, you see, something embarrassing is going to happen to you and I'm going to laugh……hard……in your face" I threatened jokingly.

She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms "Whatever you say, Sherlock"

Then suddenly, a voice washed over us like a pin dropped on needles.

"Sweetie, Sweetie, Stand up straighter, you're not waiting in line at a ATM machine. When talking to someone, especially a male, you must stand with your back straight to show your elegance and manners……and you must hold out your chest to show your-"

Instantly, I saw Maria go red and quickly turn around "Ma! ……I got it!" She said, embarrassingly

"Unclench those teeth at this moment, young lady……..You could shatter them. I don't want you to end up like those 40-something-year-old women who already wear false teeth," A woman with short light brunette hair, wearing a navy dress that ended at her knees, and a heavily made-up face with lots of jewelry advised.

"Like you, Ma?" Maria remarked.

"Sarcasm is not for a lady"

"Oh, but that wasn't sarcasm…….it was more like direct humor….." 

"Cut the crap, Maria……..Let's go, I think your friends are eyeing my 1950's collectors Mercedes kinda of funny….." What looks like, Maria's stepfather, a man with already white-hair but a middle-age looking face whined. He also wore a navy suit (Matched with his wife).

"Then why the hell you bring here!" She argued, dropping her head into her hands and shaking it franticly.

"Calm down, Victor, Calm down" Maria's mother said.

"I am clam, Marion. Calm is my middle name"

"I thought it was Lavelle?" 

"It is……It's a figure of speech, Marion……A figure of speech……and I told you to never say my middle name out-loud like that"

Maria slowly turned around to me, I kept on snickering "Look who's laughing now" I said, not holding back my laughter……**_at all._**

****

****

But I noticed something………Maybe, I shouldn't make a big deal out of this…….But I can pretty much tell Maria came from a wealthy family. Just looking at her parents, you could get the picture.

"You're a……..You're a Soc?" I come out without even realizing I had.

She winced as if I had just offended her. "No" She plainly answered. I didn't know what else to say, I think she noticed my change in mood "Pony, I might come from a family with……god, money, but I assure you, I'm not  a Soc and you have to understand, that term is hardly used anymore…….The only reason why I have…….again, and I'm not fond of just saying this…..money, is because two years ago my step-dad won the lottery and actually not being an idiot like most people think he is, or is it just me- he invested in stocks and started …….You know, that Italian restaurant on the corner of Fifth Street?"

"You mean "Big Al's Figuero"?" 

She nodded "Yup, well that's my parents business…."

I arched both eyebrows "Your step-dad is Big Al?" I asked, feeling at ease on the whole Soc thing, Maria and her family had a lucky break and worked hard to have what they have now.

"His name is actually Victor, I don't know why he picked Big Al, I don't even know what goes on in that man's head……So, you're not freaked?" She asked, eyeing me.

"Freaked? Me? No" I replied, shrugging and trying to come across as if I hadn't notice anything in the first place, I was failing at it.

"Okay, yeah, I'm not freaked anymore" I said, truthfully

She flashed me a grin and I couldn't help but smile, I leaned in a little, just as we both turned, we heard a "Hey, you two!" 

Two-Bit stood there, holding Darry's camera again. Before we could even object or put our hands up to our faces to hide from it, he flashed us.

"**_CLICK"_**

****

I never did meet up with Maria at the Dingo after that encounter; I had a sudden change of plans.

We did go to the club though, but Evie ended up getting food-poisoning from a basket of chicken fingers she had earlier to eat and Steve got drunk only twenty minutes of being there. Soda had to drive them home, since they had borrowed his car, plus, Mary sprained her ankle as she was dancing with Soda, he also had to drop her and I guess Evie as well down at the hospital, since Steve is seeing Pink Bunnies now, he has to stay with the two. I couldn't complain and told him he didn't have to feel bad for leaving me, but he promised he'd make it up to me…………I hope with a brand new shiny car. I can dream.

I'm sitting at a table with Two-Bit who wasn't in the mood to go get laid anymore since, get this, his feelings were hurt by some butch women who called him a "Little Man". He kept stirring his drink with a straw and muttering "I'm little…..well, she's **_huge_**" 

Darry was at the bar, believe it or not, now and days he does it more often…….Flirting with the girl bartender. 

"So, what's your name?" He asked, leaning on the pedestal and counter to his side. "Faith" The woman replied, not very amused to have Darry there, trying to find love in her.

"Oh, is it spelled F-A-T-E or F-A-I-T-H?" Where the hell was he going with this?  
  


"The second one" She answered, yawning.

"Oh" He said again "What's you sign?"

"Aries" She cleaned a glass with a small white towel. 

"You know what they say about Aries, don't you?" Darry continued his  …….flirting or whatever it was.

"No, what?" Faith looked at him directly now.

"…..Well, I don't know…….I think it was for Virgo's but give me a minute and I can think of something……(to himself) what was it?……….Oh, wait, I got it…….They're-…." Darry raised his finger as if he had a point and turned back to the bartender but she had already walked away from him.

"Two-Bit, you still thinking about doing that road-trip thing?" I asked, over the deafening music. 

"Think? Oh no, **_I know _**I'm going to do it……to find-

I interrupted "Yourself, yeah, you told us"

"Hey, I hear hostility. No need for that, peace" Two-Bit said, messing my hair up. I slapped his hand away.

"…..Whoa. Whoa! I... I think I'm having a thought. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought. Now I'm having a plan...Now I'm having an idea…….Pony, come with me! On the quest to finding the **_real_** Keith Matthews. The man **_behind_** the ruggedly good looks. Who **_is _**Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews?-…"

I interrupted again. Sorry, but with Two-Bit. He was like a kid with ADD on crack! If you didn't stop him, he'd keep going and going and going and going and going and going……..**_and going._**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still thinking about it" I responded, nodding.

"Don't think, say yes……..You only get an offer like this once in a life time, Pon" 

"I can do it any summer" I replied.

"Yeah, but you can **_only _**do it the summer before school once" He had point. Two-Bit actually had a point. Wow, time has changed for the wicked.

"……um…er…." I didn't know what to say next. Should I? Should I go with him on this road-trip, on this overly-stated quest on finding the……blah,blah,blah……..?

"And don't worry, I got it all planned out, I even dream about this! I got the maps marked, a car which I borrowed from a guy I know named Charlie. He's a big guy, so we would have to be careful with it or you'd be seeing me with my arms ripped off, if you know what I mean, OK I pretty much told you what I mean"

With Two-Bit babbling, it gave me time to think. It sounded like a good idea but I knew there was a catch, no, a circumstance…….and I just realized what **_that_** circumstance was.

"No, no, I can't. If I go with you, then it wouldn't give me enough time to go back here and get my stuff ready for Cali." I turned the proposal down, shaking my head.

"…. Your right" He said, glumly. We were silent for a bit, then, he started once more.

"Woah again, I got it, I got it…….Wow, I'm on a roll here!" Two-Bit rambled, excitedly.

"What? What is it?" I egged on.

"You can still come. Just pack up your stuff now, and our last trip…….I'd drop you off in L.A, it's genius, am I great or am **_not_** great?"

"Two-Bit that's the most well-thought out idea you have **_ever_** had," I said, slowly. Still not believing what I heard, then I broke out into cheer and I felt like hugging him. I slammed the side of my fist on the table and say "I'm in!"

Two-Bit clapped, "Yup, Curtis and Matthews…….. I can see it now"

"See **_what_** now? Your over-due rent money I hope" Darry commented as he came to the table, and sat down.

"Nope, I'm going on that road-trip with Two-Bit. He's going to take me to California" I said, smiling broadly.

Darry looked at me oddly, "Are you outta your mind?" 

I frowned "Why? What's so wrong about it?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just…….Are you sure? I mean, your going to be in a car……all day……driving……**_with_** Two-Bit, and you can't escape from him……I should know, I have to deal with him all day, he's like a child, and you have to take care of him"

"Um, **STILL HERE**!" Two-Bit barked, raising his hand.

"I know what I'm doing, Dar……..And hey, if he becomes too much…..I can just push him out of the car" We ignored the twenty-two-year-old's-frantic waving of his arm. 

"hahahahaha, how funny you are **_not_**" Two-Bit grumbled, sitting back in his seat.

"Well……..Don't tell me I didn't warn you two" That was the last thing Darry said on the subject.

I was set.

A/N: Review, please. For the next chapter, I'm probably not going to write about the **_whole_** trip with Two-Bit, just the part where he drops Ponyboy off at the UCLA campus, he goes on and starts the wackiness or not so wacky life that is known as his College Years and a surprise (Well, I don't really know if it's a surprise or not) lies ahead. 


End file.
